The Sea Child
by PerfectShini1x2
Summary: Chibi's, hints of 1x2/2x1 -On Hold/Discontinued?-
1.

This is a rewrite of the prologue chapter. It's going slow, but this is a 2x1/1x2. In other words *_yaoi_*. I'm a slow writer what can I say, I'm trying to make this better than what it was. I hate what I did with the forth chapter so that one will pretty much be redone totally. Thanks for all the reviews though. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue me this is for my benefit mostly and so   
on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sea Child  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just like any other cool summer day as thousands of joyous figures pranced and enchanted the warm sand beneath nicely tanned feet. The sun shone so brightly and gloriously that shades would be appropriate to delicate eyes as the pearl like blue waters glistened into thick bolts of flashing whites blinding the viewers in humorous and peaceful realms. Wind blew over the ocean creating small waves in tiny ripples of foaming drops of cool water, splashing and gurgling in its wake. Clear skies with only a hint of clouds as the sweet sun smiled around the fluffy curves danced in the air to a magical play of show and majesty. It was a perfect match for the afternoon and yet the whole image came in wondrous euphoria in every dreamscape, which held a dark corner with even brighter horizons and addictions to ever summer prancer.   
  
The air smelled of sweet erotic scents that only the oceans own brilliance could ever dream to supply. With every deeming breath taken in was sheer bliss with an intoxicating drug-like addiction. Nothing could come to be or compliment the aroma the delicious area erupted into. The gentle atmosphere and pleading the horizon in vast quantities of passion filled simplicity drew crowds in majority, never wilting in its beauty and mirage of perfection. It merely and easily made all your troubles disappear, senses tingle with excitement and energy with relaxation dwindling within muscles and nerves sending nearly every part of your body into cool overdrive and sensation.   
  
This beach which has no known name, which something so spectacular couldn't possibly be demeaned by something so degrading as a name, is known for its endless beauty and unmatchable serenity. Soft, enhanced and entrapping sounds could be heard coming from the water for miles all around, if you listened closely enough would drown out everything imaginable and pull in deeper to the beached depths and soothing soul. Songs of unknown origins, flowed through the air, drifting into unsuspecting listeners ears with a hint of intent in each song as a new listener would never be denied or taken away. No one ever seemed to complain or argue about the glorious sounds, most were completely hooked to them and couldn't get enough, as bodies seemed to dance to each note played in perfect pitch and tone.   
  
Many tired to figure out the secrets held by these magical waters but none came close to uncovering the healing factors this enchanted body beheld. Years and years seemed to come and go, but this peaceful ocean stayed the same in its bounty as visitors still walked the sugary sweet trails of the soft sand never once leaving a waste land between sun turns.  
  
Crystal clear waters, with many forms of life scattering about enjoying themselves played and harped in the cool halls of the oceans' embrace; sailing on large waves, floating, or merely just swimming gladdened the waters greedily. No matter how the beach stayed in the gentle clutches of time, people over the years seemed to come less and less to this beautiful place. It seemed that they all had better things to do, and completely forgot about how once they dared not come and misses any picture the beach beheld upon them or the utopia of music playing in there ears. People still came but and even then it was in few numbers, as the world around the engraved land changed and boiled into gruesome turmoil leaving the peaceful house of sea all alone and sad.   
  
A small lone figure could be seen sitting gleefully on the sands edges, getting soaked easily as the tide and the sand clashed as one in harmony. He was just tracing his fingers lightly in the wet, brownish sand making designs and pictures of illusion and imagination. The sand felt cool but very nice in between his twiddling toes, he loved the feeling as his toes dug into the depths of the silky-like sand pulling all nerves on end. The boys' mind drifted to and fro as his tiny digits graced the beach with his delightful portraits and messaging embrace.  
  
Sensing that people were coming, a little to close for comfort, the figure quickly jumped up from his position and ran into the waters warm clutches. The ocean welcomed him with open arms that seemed to hugging him not wanting to let go as he snuggled and drowned in senses on high. The figure melted in the oceans' embrace, changing back into his normal and more natural form as the sea drew him in heaven away from all outer obstacles. The change was short and sweet and always draining in a blissful encounter.  
  
On the land he had a head of messy, short brown hair that just shaded his eyes and touched the gruff of his neck. The bright blue eyes that held the skies own mirth and water own glamour spoke volumes and clung to ever viewers' soul and heart. In most ways the child looked human but there were subtle yet varying differences. No matter how much white magic the boy held he could not hide his true self from the land dwellers, nor did he want to be human in nature and heart.   
  
In his normal form he still had the bright blue eyes that defied all logic, as well as the messy mop of kawaii hair but it was splendid shade of deadly blue. Also, his perfect ears were pointed on the tips much elfin-like that tucked his hair behind giving him a curious persona, helping in hearing underwater was also beneficial and needed. Blue/green scales covered most of his body as some form of clothing and insulation for icy chills, graced his well-muscled frame quite handsomely. He still had hands and feet; which were webbed and slightly clawed into cute talons of sorts. A long, slender, and spiky tail graced his backside for easy swimming, playing, and fighting. When the boy turns himself into a human; much to the oceans' discouragement, he still keeps his pointy ears and a set of scales that surround his waist. They're easily hidden, but a nuisance none the less.   
  
There are many secrets that this boy contained and none too kindly. For one, he looks about five or six out of the water but in reality he is thousands of years old with little show of decay in his aura and demeanor; age was of little worth in his life. He is the son of the ocean and belongs with her always, never letting the other lose clutches to the other with precise love and devotion. They are one and the same in the whole of the word.   
  
True he can change his form; which isn't very difficult to him also includes his age but he particularly likes looking and acting like a child defying all logic and mingling with others for mere pleasure. So normally he stays that way on the dry land whenever he graces the earth with his sweet presence. In other words he can shape shift at will with no trouble or masking intellect. His skin is impenetrable and immortality follows him everywhere life a coffin but he wallows in its clutches laughing at all around with a child like grace of will. He can control the water of any type place or solidity, as he is one and the same. All the sea life loves this boy unconditionally, playing and keeping the child happy is what they do best and live joyously for.   
  
Sure they fight but no one could stay mad at him for long. Just looking at his chibi face and blinding eyes could draw the evilest men into his tiny clutches of imaginable power. Lately though the blue-eyed sea boy has been withdrawn and quiet, worrying all around and weeping for his return and charges. All attempts to cheer him up has been hopeless and unworthiness of the princes' eyes. Life seemed to cry out in the terrible times as sad eyes continued to watch and care for the child's ever changing emotions and adventures. The only time he seems happy anymore is when he's watching the humans interact with each other with giggles and tickles. The boy knows there is no way he can have that, the risk isn't worth it but the draw of the laughing made the boys stomach ache and heart break into shards of sheltered glass. The forever ringing in his ears screamed every time his mothers' words echoed in his mind, warning and praying for his safety from others of the other realm of living.   
  
'Don't stay on land for over a day and night my child and all will be lost for a hundred years.' He remembered and could almost feel her soft lips whisper those reminders into his ears as he watched from afar as families came and went from the beaches soft camp.  
  
'But why momma? I wanna see what it's like up there. Why can't I?' The small boy begged and cried in his mothers' soft clutches, grabbing her dress in his tiny palms and hugging her tight.  
  
'I'm sorry son. You may go for a time but no longer than a day and night or the curse of human life will drawn upon you and take you away from me for a time.' She kissed his forehead and hugged his shaking form closer. 'I don't want to lose you H-kun. Promise me you won't go out for long. Please promise me.' The beautiful goddess of the sea pleaded with her deep blue-purple eyes and stared into her sons' own angelic orbs.  
  
'I…I promise momma. I promise.' The warm breath escaped tired lips as he pulled his last look at the dry land away and dropped asleep against his mothers chest.  
  
'Good boy.' His mom whispered and began to sing his favorite lullaby as she took him home to bed with a sad smile and heavy heart.  
  
  
Sighing once and crossing his arms he looked to the surface of the water to see three figures standing there. Two of them were obviously adults since they were so much taller than the third in his hazy viewpoint. The other one was about his age or his age in appearance at the time almost making a small smile appear on his handsome face. He was curious and down right bored to say the least; he watched the small toddler carefully and followed his every move under the water.   
  
Wanting to play with the boy with a long braid and violet eyes, he decided to change into human form and meet him. 'I've never had a human friend before he looks nice enough' the boy smiled to himself and found a secluded area and changed quickly and efficiently. Once again completely human; as much as he could muster the little boy looked for the braided one in silent earnest and excitement. Luckily the beach wasn't very populated at the time so finding the chibi-braid boy shouldn't be a problem. 'I have plenty of time to become his friend and then go home.' He thought almost floating in the air with merriment.   
  
After about five minutes of searching for the braided chibi now called baka, he finally saw him jumping on some other kids sandcastles, pigtail flapping in the wind like a tail and a life of its own.  
  
"Hah, take that evil sand castle man, take that and that and that and that…" the violet eyed boy said as he jumped up and down on the remaining castle, his eyes shining with gleam.   
  
Of course the boys who made the sandcastles were really mad and practically fuming by now and ready to attack the unsuspecting braided wonder. The three really angry boys about twice his size got up and pushed the castle crusher down to the ground with a evil smirk and cracking knuckles.   
  
"Ouch, tha hurt" Duo whined and rubbed his bruising arms with tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"You're going to get hurt more for messing up our sandcastles kid." One of the boys stated as he clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
Seeing what was going to happen the sea boy ran to the other in an attempt to help with a deadly glare in his eyes and emotionless mask on his face.  
  
"Kid, who you calling a kid you big jerk." Chibi-Duo yelled out trying to be brave while feeling queasy and itchy at the same time.  
  
"That's it you fucking ass, your going to die." The three boys inched there way closer to him fists ready for action, waiting for sweet blood to drench the sands' floors.  
  
The other boy was backing up slowly until he bumped into someone. Gripping and wavering his hands about, Duo glomped onto the unsuspecting person with a sigh of bewilderment and fear.  
  
"Umph" the violet eyed one said looking at the new comer with pleading, watery eyes.  
  
"I suggest you leave him alone." The blue-eyed wonder threatened in a menacing voice with a snarl.  
  
"And who's going to make us twerp, you?" They all started laughing and staring at the boy.  
  
"Yes" he plainly said, licking his lips in anticipation.  
  
"What are you doing they'll just beat us both up now?" The braided one began with wide eyes glancing back and forth between the two groups of would be fighters.  
  
"Trust me" he said smiling down at the boy while brushing his fingers across the smooth surface of Duo's cheek and eyeing the others evilly.  
  
Without saying a word they three angry kids moved in for the kill, lashing and kicking anything in their paths with menace. Without realizing that the sea boys' hand was behind him glowing, they continued their unsuccessful assault as he parried and vaulted away from their sweeps with Duo in tow. One of them was about to punch the sandcastle trasher until the other boy turned him around and covered him with his own body.   
  
"Close your eyes, quick" H-kun hissed angrily while keeping his powers slightly in check and looking at the offenders from the corner of his eye.  
  
He did as told not wanting to get a bashing and the sea kid jumped in the way of the incoming punches, which didn't really matter since they couldn't hurt him no matter how hard they tried. The one who threw the punch backed away from him shaking his wrist, with hurt and tears streaming down his face and blood oozing down his fist at an alarming rate.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing? Get him you wimp." The so-called leader yelped out snaking out his own right punch of H-kun with no success.  
  
"No" A small whimper escaped trembling lips.  
  
"What do you mean No?" The leader of them said not amused and glaring at the sea child.  
  
"I said No." And with that he ran off in the other direction, clutching his wrist and nearly wetting himself in the process.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. A wise decision on his part I suggest the rest of you do the same." Blue eyes scolded at them with smiling hurt in his expression.  
  
"I don't think so I can take you he was just a weakling." A fairly large boy growled out with venom and inching closer to H-kun with death in his ugly brown/black eyes.  
  
"I seriously doubt that." The boy snickered still fooling with a glowing ball of energy behind his back.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time, leave now or feel pain like no other. Don't be a fool. You just saw what I did to your 'friend' and let me just tell you that was nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't stop NOW!" The pointy-eared boy licked his dry lips once more revealing tiny fangs beneath.  
  
They just looked at each other and took up fighting stances while Duo was still covering his eyes behind the other, and cowering in helplessness and favored pleasure in the assistance. Shaking his head the blue eyed boy raised his hand showing them there mistake in not leaving and blinked almost innocently and angelically..  
  
"Oh my god what the hell is that?" one of them screeched and felt his legs tremble and almost crumble underneath him.  
  
"Your defeat" he stated evenly and threw the ball at them before they had a chance to move or even blink in response.  
  
A bright flash surrounded them all at once. The area seemed to shimmer and faze in and out, as white splotches of current erupted ten-folds in the immediate bubble of energy. Screams of unimaginable pain engulfed the area and drown out any noises in or out of the area. The place seemed to bubble and boil for about ten minutes as various colors shone and entrapped all within its clutches and eradicating a different pain with each blanch to its targets. Once it dissipated the two boys who attempted to attack where now all passed out over the sand twitching and smoking with electricity sparking about there still frames. Still breathing slowly but drained of all there energy, H-kun smiled with satisfaction. The boy looked at what he had done and giggled eagerly. Looking at the other boy there he knelt down and brushed the hair out of his soft face and traced Duo's features, memorizing his planes and expression.  
  
"It's ok now, you can look." H-kun said gently with a cool smile that could rival the sun in merriment.  
  
"Really???" The braided boy peeked an eyes threw the fingers of one of his hands.  
  
"Yup, they won't do anything to either of us now." The sea prince giggled at the sight of one violet eye showing through nicely tanned flesh.  
  
Slowly lifting his hands from his eyes the boy looked at the other with sad eyes and astonishment. Then he looked at the unconscious ones on the ground and smiled a little and sighed heavily closing his eyes to relish in their defeat.  
  
"Thank you, for helping me." He said softly, digging his foot in the warm sand.  
  
"No problem" The brown haired child raced around Duo with a sloppy grin on his chibi features and laughing.  
  
"I'm Duo, nice ta meet cha." Tears no longer falling instead a huge smile crossed his face.  
  
"Hechin" He stopped running and pulled out his hand waiting for the other to shake it.  
  
"Well thanks again Hechin you didn't have to help ya know." Duo copied the other and grasped the tiny grip.  
  
"I know, I wanted to."  
  
"Ok…. Wanna…wanna play with me. My parents don't pay attention to me so we can do just about anything you wanna." He looked with big, dopey eyes that only a child of so kawaiiness could accomplish.  
  
"I don't know" Hechin looked at the ground and then glanced back up at his new friend and couldn't help but laugh and clutch his sides.  
  
"Awwwww, come on." With that Duo grabbed his arm and they were off to who knows where.  
  
Little did Hechin know that he was being watched and taped threw his ordeal with the others. A man in a white coat smiled wickedly and started typing something in his computer. He kept an eye on the boy not wanting him to get away no matter what. 'Interesting, this child will be perfect.' He thought smugly. Getting out his cell phone he quickly dialed a number.  
  
"Yes"   
  
"I've found the perfect one for our experiment."  
  
"Bring him in fast we have to get started as soon as possible the time is almost near."  
  
"Yes sir, it might take awhile."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well you see… he not just any normal human he's different."  
  
"What do you mean, he's not normal. I told you to find a child that was strong enough to handle the process."  
  
"He is sir, it's just well… I'll email you what I taped from earlier and you can see for yourself." The man sent the video to the other.  
  
After viewing the contents of the video.  
  
"I don't believe this, he actually did that?"  
  
"Yes Dr. J."  
  
"This is unexpected but he will do nicely, do what you have to do to bring him here."  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
They both hung up and the man in the white coat made plans to capture little Hechin. Calling in reinforcements for there was no way he could handle the boy himself. From what he saw himself he knew that it was going to be a difficult to bring him in. 'It is for the best if we can get him he could make a big difference in the years to come.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  



	2. Part 1

I don't own GW, Duo n Heero are so kawaii though.=)  
  
  
A/N: This is AU, OOC. Etc… Just incase your wondering their still kids in this part.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sea Child  
Part #2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little Duo and Hechin were playing happily the whole day. Hechin never had so much fun in his long life. He was in heaven so to speak. Ever so often the ocean would call its beloved son back to the sea but Hechin was having too much fun to notice. Duo and him were instant friends, they played together since they meet. The sun shinned the whole day; a small breeze made the heat bearable but not by much. Duo took little notice in the temperature as they both built their own sandcastles. Hechin on the other hand was sweating profusely, wiping the sweat from his brow he swiftly stood up, sighing. Glancing down at his new friend and then at the ocean, he knew he had to cool off but getting into the water with Duo there could be a problem. /It's so hot here, I'm dying. But if I go in the water I may not be able to hold this shape for long, and with Duo here…/ Brushing the sand off his swim trunks he headed slowly to the water. /I have to cool off, this heat is unbearable./  
  
"Hey Hechin, where ya going?" Little Duo jumped up and followed his new friend with his braid swaying behind him.  
  
"I'm swimming Duo, it's to hot out here for me." He stated flatly and stepped into the cool water.  
  
"Oh good, I could use a dip. Come on I'll race you." Duo dove into the water and started swimming deeper into the ocean.  
  
"Hn." Hechin ran off and chased after his friend smiling.  
  
In the distance a man in a white coat sat patiently waiting for the perfect moment to retrieve the boy. Smiling wickedly, he sent his accomplices out all over the beach so he wouldn't get away. "There's no escape you will be our perfect weapon." The man whispered to no one in particular. Glancing at the two boys playing in the water, he couldn't help but grin a little. /They're so cute, it is a shame this has to happen. But necessary, none the less. How are we going to capture him?/ The man considered this for awhile until an idea popped into his head.  
  
Hechin and Duo played a long time in the water. Splashing each other, racing, and just floating about. Duo was begging to get pruney and of course Hechin was completely fine. The water was his home and he was glad to be out of the heat again. /This is so much fun I hope this never ends./ He thought while diving under the water. Duo looked about for his friend, who had been gone for over 10 minutes, and didn't see him anywhere. "Hechin, where did ya go?" Duo dove under and looked left and right for his friend when he felt a tug on his braid. Gasping as he surfaced he saw the sea boy giggling.  
  
"Not funny." Duo said while wiping the water from his eyes.  
  
"Sure it was." Laughed Hechin while Duo glared at him.  
  
"No it's not. I couldn't find you. How did you stay under so long anyway?" Duo eyed him questionably.  
  
"Come on." He shrugged and headed towards the shore.  
  
The sun was setting and the moon began to show. People all around the beach began to leave for their homes.   
  
"Hey Hechin, I was wondering. We haven't seen your parents around, are they here or are you here by yourself?" Duo asked his while squeezing the water out of his braid.  
  
"Uh…um…Well…they're sort of around here…but" He began.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL, COME ON BACK HONEY Its TIME TO LEAVE." His mother yelled from across the beach.   
  
"Coming Ma." The braided child yelled back.  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye." Hechin said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, are you going to be here tomorrow, cause my family is on vacation for the whole week so we'll probably be here most of the time." Duo and Hechin eyes sparkled with hope.  
  
"Sure." Hechin said ecstatically.  
  
"Great, I'll see ya tomorrow, bye." Duo said, as he ran off to his mother and father.  
  
"Bye." He said softly.   
  
Hechin watched as his new friend got into a car and speed off. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. /This was so much fun. I've never done this before./ He though while smiling at the days events. Not really paying attention to what was going on around him, a huge man came up behind him and grabbed him. Struggling, and cursing in every language he knew Hechin tried to squirm his way free. The man was strong, but not strong enough. With one kick in the stomach the man dropped him to the ground with a thug. Quickly regaining his composure Hechin ran for the sea. /Almost there/ He thought as something attached itself to his leg. Letting out a huge yelp, he fell to the ground. Trying frantically to release the object, he never saw the man in the white coat come up behind him and smash a rock across the back of his head. Blue blood started to fall from his skull only to disappear as fast as it came. Turning around angrily, eyes silted with an evil glint in them, Hechin ripped the object off his leg, stood up and attacked the man.  
  
"You will pay for trying to hurt me you mer mortal." Hechin spat out at he kicked and punched the man as hard as he could.  
  
"That's what you think?" The man laughed as Hechin continued to kick him.  
  
Stopping his attack Hechin's hands began to glow a bright blue. Brighter than his attack before. The man eyed him worriedly, and then smirked. Another unseen women silently slid up behind the boy and zapped him with over 50,000 volts of electricity.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Hechin screamed out but continued on powering up for his attack.  
  
"Damn it, shock him again Rose." The man yelped out with wide eyes, and blood pouring from his mouth and nose.  
  
  
"Yes sir." She raised the machine up again and zapped Hechin with over 100,000 volts of electricity.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Hechin yelped and fell to the ground with smoke coming off him. /nooo, I have to go back, nooo/ He thought and finally passed out.  
  
  
"Well done Rose now we can report back to Dr. J" The man stood up wiping the blood from his face.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir. But, he won't stay unconscious for long, that amount of electricity I hit him with should have burnt him to a crisp and he merely just passed out." She said eyeing the boy lying on the sand.  
  
"I know that's why we must leave NOW, so he doesn't get a chance to escape. He is crucial to us. Now pick him up and let's go." He walked off to their van.  
  
Rose picked Hechin up gently. /He's so strange and adorable. I'm so sorry./ she thought making her way to the van and shoved him in. Getting in beside him, she shoved the door close and the van sped off.  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Duo woke up early the next morning, dragging his parents out of bed so they could go to the beach. /I can't wait to see Hechin again./ The little boy, jumped and yelled loud in his parents ears until to woke up. Groaning at there sons intrusion of there rest, the reluctantly woke up. Patting Duo on the head, the got ready for there wild day. Rushing to their rental car, Duo hurriedly entered the back seat and buckled up. He couldn't stop squirming. His parents just eyed their son. /He's so cute, but boy is he damn annoying sometimes in a good way. He just makes you want to squeeze him to death./ His mother sighed.  
  
Reaching the beach at around 11, Duo raced out of the car before it came to a complete stop. Looking all over the beach for his new friend he couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"HECHIN" Duo screamed  
  
People on the beach just stared at him and then went about their own business. His mother walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" She asked softly  
  
"He's not here." Duo cried out  
  
"Who's not here?" She bent down looking her son in the eyes.  
  
"He…He…Hechin" Duo stuttered out, crying more.  
  
"It's still early honey, I'm sure he'll be here later." His mother tried to cheer her sad son up.  
  
"You think so?" He looked at her with watering violet eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come. Who could disappoint you." She kissed him on the nose.  
  
"I guess so, I just thought he would be here by now." Duo hugged his mom tightly.  
  
"Don't worry. Hechin will come, just be patient." She hugged him back.  
  
"Hechin, where are you? Don't leave me here alone, you're the first one to become my true friend, please come soon." Duo said softly, tears still falling from his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Is this the boy?" Dr. J asked  
  
"Yes" the man in the white coat answered shoving Hechin into the room.  
  
"Excellent" He stated a moved over to him with his metal hand clasping and unclasping.  
  
"What will you do with him now. He won't stay unconscious for much longer. We had to shock him several times on the way here at over 200,000 volts just to make him stay unconscious for an hour."  
  
"Very interesting." Dr. J smiled evilly and brushed Hechin's hair out of his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R&R, I know this part isn't as good as the first. Well, maybe it is, but I'm still going to continue with it. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews for the other part's and such.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PerfectShini1x2  



	3. Part 2

I'm kind of mad at the, not so many reviews. Just kidding. I can't force you too, and I hardly ever do, so I don't blame you. Um, its been a long time since I've worked on this. Well here's the next part. No yaoi yet sorry. Trust me there will be, but alas they are still kiddies in this fic, and I don't see two kids sleeping together and really understanding what love is yet. Besides Heero and Duo are so kawaii as kids, dontcha think?

This fic is AU, OOC, blah, blah, blah...

I don't own GW!!!  


* * *

  


The Sea Child  
_Part #3_

  
  


Hechin woke up with a throbbing headache. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his tiny hand, the boy looked around at his new surroundings. /Wha??/ Blue eyes widened at the site of the stale gray room, with no furniture or windows. Frantic, little Hechin jumped up from his position and scanned the room. Every place his eyes meet only seemed to make him more nervous. /Where the hell am I?/ The boy walked to one of the walls and let his fingers trace the coolness of the metal. Eyes slanted as he could feel the intensity and versatility of the metal walls.

"Damn it." Hechin punched the wall in a fit of anger making the whole room shake and vibrate.

"Why did it have to be Gundammian?" Turning around he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground.

The sea boy laid his head against his legs and hugged his body tight. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he heard a snicker from somewhere. Lifting his head just a tad, Hechin looked about the room once again. He looked all around but couldn't find anything that would make that noise. The snickering and talking continued for about an hour, before it finally spoke in the room.

"You're awake I see." The mans voice said huskily.

"Who the hell are you? Let me the fuck out **NOW**!!!" Hechin stomped up and tightened his fists, which started to glow.

"Calm down kid, we don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah right." He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't talk back to me." With that the man pressed a green button that sent a volt of electricity right at Hechin.

Hechin groaned as the bolt hit him right in the stomach but quickly recovered. Patting his belly, as smoke escaped, Hechin laughed.

"Is that the best you can do? I think your in deep shit if you don't let me go." The child formed a gun of light and aimed it right at the mans head, who he could now see hiding behind some form of invisible glass.

"I assure you we have much more where that came from. I suggest you get rid of that unless you want another hit."

"Hn." He continued to aim it at the man and fired.

The light of blue energy that the gun released merely bounced off from the glass and came screeching back at him. The light hit him in the chest and Hechin just smiled as it did. His body absorbed the light and made it his own once again.

"Nice try but you won't get away that easily." The man in a white coat.

"Fine, what the hell do you want with me?" Hechin glared at the men in the other room, sending shiver down all their spines except Dr.J.

"We want you to be our Perfect Soldier."

"Riggggghhhht." He rolled his eyes again. "Like I really need your help with that." He flopped down to the ground and sat cross legged.

"My dear child, you may be different then the rest of us, but you are far from perfect." Dr. J laughed.

"Hn." Hechin closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to their crap anymore. /Shit, I forgot what the hell day is it./ Growling at himself and having to actually ask them the day Hechin looked up again.

"May I ask, what day is it." Hechin kicked himself for being such a baka.

"Of course my dear boy, it's Wednesday." He laughed easily. They knew Hechin had been there for over a week but they never knew of the consequences of what they did. Only Hechin knew.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!" Hechin stood up abruptly and started kicking and punching the walls. Green blood fell from his scraps which disappeared as quickly as they formed. /Why did I have to meet Duo? Damn it now I'm stuck here. Noooo!!! Stupid baka with a braid./ He smiled inwardly at the thought of the violet eyed boy who he befriended only a week ago.

The blue eyed boy's eyes began to glow brightly and then his body fell in suit. Letting out a large scream, Hechin fell to the ground not so delicately. His head lolled to the side, as a moan escaped his lips.

"This child is marvelous." Dr. J stared at Hechin.

"You sure he is worth this much trouble?" Another Dr. asked

"How can you ask that? Look at him. He's the most unusual thing I've ever seen, let alone heard of. He will be perfect." He grinned wickedly.

"It's just I don't think he will go along with this willingly." The man stared at the glowing figure and then turned back to the other.

"I never figured he would."

"What are you planning?" The man asked not really sure he wanted to know.

"Enough talk." He clamped his claw of an arm. "It doesn't matter, all that will matter is that he will be under my control before the time comes necessary." Dr. J pushed a button and a secret door opened in Hechin's room. Two overly muscled men grabbed the unconscious form and took him out of the room.

"We will see." The other man said shaking his head.

"Indeed."  
  


~*~  
  


Duo looked at the ocean with tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. /You promised./ He sniffled. Raising his hands to his mouth, curling his little fingers around the others he shouted.

"HECHIN, WHERE ARE YOU??? YOU PROMISED ME. YOU PROMISED." He broke down in tears.

Duo fell to the ground and punched into the sand. Grabbing a heap of sand he lifted his arm and let the sand drip out of his slender fingers. Each strand of sand flowed freely from his fingers, making various twirls and spins in the wind before falling back to the earth.

"DUOOOOOOOOOO????" His mother called after him.

"Wha?" He said softly as his mother caught up with the child.

"Duo, honey what's wrong?" She asked taking him into a hug and brushing his hair out of his face.

"He… He… He never showed up mama, he never came." He cried into her chest

"I'm sorry Duo. I'm sure he had a good reason." She patted him on the head and picked the small form up.

"Do we really have to leave today, mama." He grasped around her neck tightly.

"I'm sorry, the shuttle will only wait for so long. Besides will come back someday." She smiled warmly, while trudging through the sand back to the car.

"You promise?" He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"I promise Duo, we will be back." She lifted him to his car seat and buckled him in.

"Ok." He stared at the ocean on last time before his dad started up the car.

/Goodbye for now Hechin. I will find you./ He smiled a little as he watched the sand and water drifted away from his eyes, while grasping his braid in a tight grip.  
  
  
  
  


TBC…

* * *

A/N: I probably spelled Gundammian wrong, but I don't know how to spell it so sorry. You know what I'm talking about though. (hopefully).

=)


	4. Part 3

As usual AU, OOC, blah, blah, blah. Sadly, they're teenagers in this part. NOOOOOO!!! I want them as kids. :cries: Well, it was cute when they were.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sea Child  
Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10 years later  
  
  
Cloudy blue/violet eyes stared out at the ocean with sadness. His hair blew in the wind hitting his pale face. The black clad boy sunk to the sand and pulled his legs to his chest. A single tear fell down his pink cheek leaving a cool trail behind. With one flick of the wrist he swiped the tear away and stared at it as it fell down his hand onto his arm. The little speck would do nothing to bring him out of his slump, which always came this time of year. Every year Duo would return to this spot, and just stare endless hours at the clear, blue waters. Past memories and promises always drove Duo to come back to this place. The longhaired boy never forgot his old friend and was never going to give up on finding him. /I will find you Hechin. You promised me you would come back, you will, I know you will./ Duo's face became tear stained as the memories of his first friend came back to him in.  
  
A sweet song came brushing in his ears as the water filled pilot stared at the water. Day was turning to night but for some strange reason, Duo couldn't make himself move from the now cool sand. All around him people started to stray off and leave except him. Closing his eyes, the Deathscythe pilot lay back placing his finger behind his head and let the waves crashing into the shore lull him into a light slumber.  
  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye." Hechin said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, are you going to be here tomorrow, cause my family is on vacation for the whole week so we'll probably be here most of the time." Duo and Hechin's eyes sparkled with hope.  
  
"Sure." Hechin said ecstatically.  
  
"Great, I'll see ya tomorrow, bye." Duo said, as he ran off to his mother and father.  
  
"Bye." He said softly.   
  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
  
Duo woke up with a start, as beads of sweat fell down his face. Bringing a hand to his face he wiped the offending water off and frowned. The braided boy could remember that day like it just happened. He was so happy to finally find someone who could keep up with him. /Even though I did most of the talking./ Duo laughed at that.   
  
"DUOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" A blonde boy screamed out while trudging through the sand.  
  
"Over here." Duo turned around and smiled as he saw Quatre curse and kick the sand trying to make his way over.  
  
"Finally." The blue/green-eyed boy fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What's up Q?" Duo grinned at his friend's antics.  
  
"Huh?… Oh yeah, I came to tell you that the new pilot will be arriving soon." Quatre took his boots off and dumped the sand out of them, scowling.  
  
"Oh!" Duo turned his gaze back to the water as the sun started to hide behind the horizon.  
  
Quatre glanced over at his friend and frowned himself. Duo was always the happy one of the bunch. Sort of the comic relief, in a ways. With the war going on, they all needed cheering up… but with him so down, the others attitudes were sure to follow. Shaking his head, the pilot of Sandrock place and hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre smiled a tad.  
  
"Nothin… I was just thinking, that's all." Duo looked at him for a second and then back at the ocean.  
  
"And what about?" He pried trying to get the other to talk.  
  
"Just remembering the past. So when is the new guy gonna be here?" The braided one changed the topic.  
  
"He should be here any minute." Quatre stood up wiping the sand off himself. "Come on lets go meet him, eh?"   
  
"K" Duo stood up and walked besides the Arab back to their current safe house.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A boy about the age of 15 stood outside the door of his new place of residence. His short messy hair swayed in the wind, covering his pointy ears in just the right way. Icy blue orbs glowed a tad and then stopped as he scanned the area.   
  
The breeze picked up and sent shivers down his spine as it seemed to whisper in his ears. For the first time in 10 years, Heero felt at peace. He couldn't explain it, but it felt right. Glancing around him, he found what was calling him. There deep on the other side of this house was the most glorious site he's ever seen. Dropping his bad, Heero raced to the sea, discarding clothes as he went. Running at full speed the boy jumped into the ocean embrace, and felt at home. Forgetting all about his problems, the boy swam for hours on end, letting the cool water take him home once again.  
  
Finally, feeling he needed to get to work Heero stepped out of the water butt naked and blushed a bit. Closing his eyes, he shone a bright blue for a second and then was clad in his usual green tank top and spandex. Sitting down on the plush sand, letting his fingers and toes dig deep in the earth, Heero stared unblinking at the site before him. /Why does this place seem so familiar?/ He bowed his head, closing his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, hearing a noise behind him, Heero stirred around and stared right into deep blue/violet eyes. Releasing a gasp, he backed away from the other and stood up. Scrunching his eyes and raising an eyebrow. /Duo?/  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
Ahh, that sucked, but it's the next part. ^_^  
  
  



End file.
